


An honest drunk

by Fujoshi_anon



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_anon/pseuds/Fujoshi_anon
Summary: This is complete on its own.. but I might added a bit of sexytime later..I will change the rating later if needed haha





	An honest drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete on its own.. but I might added a bit of sexytime later..  
> I will change the rating later if needed haha

Eric thought things over as he made his way to the restaurant, wondering why Lee Minwoo suddenly called him over. Just earlier, Minbong posted on their group chat saying that he was going drinking with Shin Hyesung and even added that Eric is not invited. About an hour later, the same person suddenly called him up, telling him to come over quickly.  


He had just passed his keys to the valet attendant when suddenly he heard his name being called. Eric turned around towards the voice; just in time to see Hye-sung running towards him. Without even thinking, he opened his arms and perfectly caught the male when he jumped.  


“What the..” Eric muttered, only realising what had happened with his hands around Hyesung’s waist and Hyesung’s thighs around his own. “Hey Hyesung, what are you doing?” The man in question just laughed with his head thrown back, hands tightening around Eric’s neck.  


“Man.. It would have been more hilarious if you didn’t catch him and both of you ending up lying on the floor.” Lee Minwoo said, smirking slightly, getting over the shook he was feeling when Hyesung suddenly started running as soon as he saw Eric.  


“Eric wouldn’t drop me.” Hyesung chimed in, though his voice was a bit muffled as he was speaking against Eric’s clothes.  


“Is he..” Eric started, frowning as he looked from Hyesung to Minwoo. “..drunk?”  


“Of course. Why else would he suddenly climb on you like a monkey?” Minwoo answered, laughing slightly.  


“Not the first time I did this.” Hyesung suddenly revealed. “And Eric never dropped me.” He repeated again, causing Minwoo to laugh harder.  


“Well, whatever it is, he’s drink his ass off, so now I need you to bring him home.” Minwoo said, glancing at his watch. “I promised Dongwan to meet him after this to discuss the song with him. So take responsibility, leader-nim.” He added, patting Eric’s shoulder before walking away.  


Eric shook his head. “Do you always do this when you know you can’t handle your liquor..” He muttered to himself, gesturing to the attendant to bring his car back as he dropped Hyesung back on his feet.  


“Cause I’m happy.” Hyesung said, sticking close to Eric as he laughed softly. “We were talking about how far Shinhwa had gotten and I just got so happy thinking about it. Our 13th album.. Who would ever think that we could survive that long..”  


“And we’re gonna survive longer.. We promised shinchangs dinner shows, didn’t we?” Eric smirked, taking the keys from the attendant and helping Hyesung into the car. He walked around the car, getting into the driver’s seat and walking inside before he started the car.  


They were half-way towards their apartment when Eric couldn’t take it anymore and glanced at Hyesung with his eyebrow raised. “Why do I feel like you have been looking at me since we leave the restaurant?”  


“’Cause I am?” Hyesung answered simply, eyes completely on Eric. “You look handsome while driving.”  


“Man.. you’re really drunk if you could say that with such a straight face.” Eric laughed it off, returning his attention towards the road.  


Hyesung let out a soft hurm. “Maybe I am.” He said, moving his hand and dropping them on Eric’s thigh, moving them upward slowly. “I guess I am drunk.”  


Eric swallowed, hands clenching on the steering. “Stop that. I’m driving.” He dropped his hand over Hyesung’s, moving it downward.  


“You better concentrate them.” Hyesung retorted, entwining both their hands together, as he put his other hand on Eric’s upper thigh. “You’re driving after all.” A small teasing smile playing on his lips as he lightly touched over Eric’s crotch. “So be careful, ‘kay, leader-nim.”  


“Jung Pil-kyo.” Eric called out, hoping that Hyesung would be deterred by his real name. Or at the very least sobered a bit.  


It did halted Hyesung, causing him to frown. It did not stop him completely though. He moved his hand back on Eric’s thigh as he leaned forward. “Eric.” He whispered right into the male’s ear, causing Eric to shudder. “Eric.” He repeated, kissing his way downward from Eric’s earlobe to his neck.  


“Hyesung-” Eric called out again, voice trembling as he tilted his head slightly to give Hyesung more access to his neck.  


Hyesung grinned against his collarbone, and pulled away completely. “Ah.. We should stop, don’t we? We could get into trouble if I continue.” He said, the grin painting his lips as he looked at Eric, whom in return was glancing at him in disbelief.  


“You cheeky little-”


End file.
